


一个标题

by Ann_Whooo



Category: Led Zeppelin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Whooo/pseuds/Ann_Whooo
Summary: 罗普兰在报纸上说，我真的很爱吉米页，我觉得我们需要一个拥抱。然后吉米页半夜来到了罗普兰的家。（不会写，所以一点也不辣，是一篇垃圾，慎点）





	一个标题

Robert躺在床上，注视着天花板。午夜过了两个钟头了。  
敲门声响起，三声，两声，三声，门吱吱呀呀地就开了，但迟迟没有人进来。  
“你等个什么呢？我知道你要来而且你现在正在门口站着。”  
门口的人说：“我不进来。”  
Robert翻身下床走到门口，另一个人连连后退，说“你再敢在报纸上说那些话我告诉你……我不明白你为什么要把情况搞的这么尴尬。”  
“尴尬？怎么会尴尬呢我说的每一句话都发自肺腑啊Pagey，你不想来和我拥抱一下吗？至少进屋里喝点什么吧，我知道你大老远跑来的不容易不会就是为了假装威胁我吧。”  
Jimmy闷着头被Robert牵进了屋，小声埋怨着“为什么每次都是这样，他说了点什么我就非要跑过来找他，跑过来找他又进了屋……”  
进了屋之后谁都知道他们要做什么，肯定不只是一个拥抱。  
果不其然，Robert开始撅着嘴脱衣服，一切都那么自然，他们这样做过很多次了，只不过这次距离上一次已经过了很久了，Robert的头发已经由金变棕又变白，总之不再闪亮，皮肤也像布满了陨石坑而且长满了斑点。  
Jimmy别过头去。  
“Easy Pagey，你这么大半夜的过来我都没说你打扰我，你还想怎样啊”  
Robert开始帮坐在床的另一头的Jimmy解开衣裳。Jimmy推开了Robert的手开始自己脱下所有的衣服然后抱住Robert，用干枯的嘴唇吻住了Robert同样失水过多的嘴，还能蹭到软绵绵的胡子。他压在Robert的身上，凑着他的耳朵问“你到底为什么要在报纸上说那些话？”  
Robert翻身坐在Jimmy的双腿上，手从Jimmy的大腿从下摸到上又从上摸到下，在Jimmy的性器官旁边打了个转，然后趴在了他的肚子上：“啊，我们都老了，还真的和以前不一样了呢，你觉得你还会射吗？”  
Jimmy恼火地揪住了Robert曾经漂亮的头发把他拖到面前，“你就是很喜欢拥有掌控权的样子。你喜欢让所有人都知道齐柏林飞艇的命运在你的手上。”  
Robert被扯的嗷嗷叫，听到那个似乎和很多年前重合的尖叫声Jimmy的手软了下来。  
Robert讨好地搔搔Jimmy的肚子，“我只是说说实话。我们好久没有抱过了我很想你Jimmy”  
他在撒谎。他在撒谎。Jimmy拼命地告诉自己，他一定是在撒谎，他骗了你很多次了。可是魔法不应该保证Robert不能对他Jimmy撒谎吗？  
那是一个仪式，他们谁在去那儿之前都不太明白究竟会发生什么，就连Jimmy也只知道这大概会让他们的乐队合作的更好。JPJ觉得那就是个傻逼仪式是假的所以没有去。于是乐队里剩下的三个人和魔鬼签订了契约将齐柏林飞艇推向世界的巅峰，魔鬼答应了，然后Robert问也许魔鬼可以同样帮助他让他的声音和Jimmy的吉他融合在一起吗，魔鬼也答应了，他们互相交换了信物，在魔法的见证下向彼此发誓永远忠诚，没有欺骗，同起同落，永远不能拒绝对方。Jimmy只需要敲一敲Robert的门就可以进入他的家，Robert坐在世界上的任何角落都能感应到Jimmy的位置。  
Robert不能对Jimmy撒谎，不然他早就会受到魔鬼的惩罚。  
他注视着Robert的眼睛，眼睛是骗不了人的。Robert的眼睛还像几十年前一样清澈、明亮，是少年太阳神的眼睛，是他看了一眼就知道他会成名，而他们之间会迸发前所未有的火花的眼睛。Robert确实在过去的几年里很想很想Jimmy，为什么他们不能见面，好好的玩一下享受一下生命的时光呢。  
“但是亲爱的你已经把一切都毁了”  
Jimmy爱怜地亲着Robert的眼睛。那里流出了咸咸的液体。Jimmy从后面搂住Robert，手伸向Robert的性器官。  
“我是很喜欢拥有掌控权的样子，但我只是不想你逼我做任何事，任何事你知道吗，所有事情都已经变了，齐柏林飞艇不可能回去了也没有人想要回去，或者你还想再和魔鬼交换一些什么东西吗，我们已经没有东西可以交换了，Bonzo已经死了”  
Jimmy的手缩了回来，脸色阴沉。  
“我知道你很喜欢，但不可能，Page&Plant也不可能”  
“你不记得巡演的时候你的手怎么了吗？”  
Jimmy开始穿衣服。  
“不要跟我回忆过去。”  
“你不是最喜欢回忆过去了吗？你总跟我说我们过去有多好过去的齐柏林飞艇多么辉煌伟大，你记得的都是你愿意记得的，我就说一点我看到的东西你又要生气”  
Robert也开始穿衣服。  
“反正我是再也不会跛着脚去录音室了，而且我想唱什么就唱什么，我想唱多少就唱多少，如果你要给我的伴奏我没有意见，但你想solo的时候我不会让你solo”  
“Robert你停下”  
“你要是那么想演奏为什么不去找John Paul Jones，你那么喜欢solo你根本不需要人声做你的伴奏，JPJ的音乐功底那么好你去跟他做啊找我干什么，记住我是Robert Plant我不是你的另一把任你操纵的吉他”  
“Robert”  
“我就要说！”金发小孩揉了揉眼睛，“你根本不在乎我，你只想要你的专辑卖得好”  
“好了，一切都结束了，行了吧！”  
黑发青年起身向门口走去，金发小孩还在哭，黑发青年其实还没有想好该怎么走，一切结束了但谁想结束呢，至少他不想，金发小孩也病态地不想，虽然他不知道金发小孩的不想是哪种意义上的不想，金发小孩自己也不知道，他恨透了被支配但他又喜欢那段富有创造力的时光，魔鬼给了他们一切又毁了他们的一切，就连曾经拥有过的都显得如此虚假。  
黑发青年不想走也走不开，他的一生已经被封印在那几年了，就连他的人也被封印在金发小孩的身体里。这一切仅仅是因为音乐吗？他们的生命已经被联系到一起去了，过去的很多个夜晚他们偷偷的躲过多少争吵着说还要还要的女孩子跑进卧室去挤兑柠檬，那是纯粹的快乐，他们以为魔鬼会送礼物，却不知道这些礼物的背后都标好了价格，他们需要用健康付账，需要用很多无谓的争吵去付账，要用很多年的不说话去付账。比如他们之间的交流本来应该是默契的但是这种交流总是被激烈的言语阻拦。  
为什么不听一下对方的内心在想什么呢？你能听到的。  
为什么也不好好听一下自己的在想什么呢？  
他慢慢倒退，他想揉揉小孩灿烂的头发，于是他说“我今晚留下来”  
小孩破涕为笑，“我知道我知道你会留下来的，但是现在已经是凌晨了你知道我等了多久吗”


End file.
